


Self Confidence

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Kaer Morhen, self-conscious reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: Reader has a problem every now and then with self image when comparing herself to others.
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Self Confidence

"You should've seen her face, I thought I'd finally had it" Geralt joked before taking another swig of Vodka.

"Anyone would've thought you'd learnt not to piss off Yennefer by now" you scoffed before finishing what was left in your own glass.

"I don't know, there's something about a pissed off sorceress" Lambert grinned "I'm sure we can all agree on that".

Eskel and Geralt mumbled agreement before taking another drink.

A spark of jealousy rose in your chest before you battled it back down, you were a strong woman, you didn't need the attention of men to assure you of that.

It was just in small insecure moments when you compared your scarred and battle-worn self to the seemingly immaculate sorceresses that your confidence waned.

"I'm gonna go grab another bottle" you stood from the table "or two" you added as you walked away.

\--

"Is it just me or does Y/n seem off?" Lambert asked once you were out of earshot.

"When is Y/n ever 'off'?" Geralt asked before finishing his glass "she's probably just tired".

"I dunno" Lambert pursued "she was fine until like 10 seconds ago".

"Did we say something?" Eskel frowned as he tried to think when your mood had changed.

The three grew quiet in contemplation for a moment before Lambert spoke again "holy shit...do you think she's jealous?"

"Y/n. Jealous?" Eskel doubted it "of who?"

"Yennefer" Geralt seemed to be following Lambert's brain wave "but why? They're friends".

Eskel started to suspect that he might know the reason but he wasn't about to voice it to the others.

He'd get waves of self doubt about himself occasionally when comparing to others, feeling that he wasn't good enough. 

As they heard you returning they all grew quiet.

\--

Strolling back over to the guys, two bottles in hand, you frowned when you noticed they weren't talking.

"Something wrong?" you asked as you put the bottles down on the table "or you just miss me too much".

"We were actually just say-" Lambert started but stopped with a jolt and turned to glare at Geralt.

"Don't worry about it" Geralt smiled at you "are we getting drunk or not?"

"I can drink to that" you sat back down and filled your glass.

Feeling eyes on you, you turned to your left to find Eskel looking at you.

"There something on my face?" you asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No" Eskel seemed to shake himself out of it "sorry, I was just thinking".

"Well we wouldn't want that would we" you joked away the tension before filling his glass.

\--

A little over an hour later and Lambert was doing his Vesemir impression whilst Geralt sat talking to a training dummy.

You were sat with your back to the wall, the Vodka bottle still in your hand, watching the idiots.

"Can I- Can I s-sit?" Eskel slurred his words slightly as he stood before you.

"I dunno, can you?" you teased.

He moved to sit next to you, stumbling silghtly as he did so and ending up closer than he'd planned.

"Y'know, I th-think you're prettier than Y-Yennefer" he mumbled out as he watched his brothers.

You laughed at the statement "pretty is not a word people use to describe me".

"I'm serious" Eskel frowned as he turned to look at you.

"No, you're drunk" you corrected, refusing to turn to look at him, the proximity making you nervous.

"Then I will tell you again when I'm not" Eskel spoke decidedly.

"Sure you will" you scoffed before finishing off the last of the bottle "I'm gonna call it a night".

Carefully pushing yourself up with the wall, you glanced to find Eskel watching you.

Brushing it off as just him being drunk, you mumbled a quick 'Goodnight' before taking your leave.

\--

"How many times do I have to tell you all not to get so drunk" Vesemir shook his head at you all as you sat with your breakfast.

Geralt had found his sunglasses to help with the light, Lambert sat rubbing his forehead and Eskel sat quietly nibbling on his toast.

"It's these guys that can't hold their alcohol" you shrugged as you stood up to clear your plate and mug from the table.

A chorous of groans answered you and you grinned before turning to head out.

"Anyone want's me, I'll be at the signal tower" you informed them "I've been meaning to clear the place up a bit".

"Be careful" Vesemir told you "you fall off that thing again and I'm not helping you".

You laughed before turning to shoot him a grin "that was one time".

He shook his head at you before turning his attention back to the others.

\--

After riding out to the tower, you'd tied Cinder to graze by a tree and got stuck in.

You were near the top of the tower, clearing away all sorts of debris when you heard footsteps.

Grabbing your sword from your back, you crept down and waited for whatever was out there to show itself.

As soon as it stepped through the crumbled door, you had it tackled to the ground with your sword to it's throat.

"Shit Y/n" Eskel looked up at you wide eyed.

"Eskel" you sighed before lowering your sword and offering him a hand up "you shouldn't creep up on people like that".

"I wasn't trying to" Eskel took your hand and stood up "I wanted to come talk to you".

Putting your sword back on your back, you turned to make your way back up the ladders "what about?"

"Last night" he answered and you had to control your heart rate.

"Come to give your review on Lambert's Vesemir impression?" you tried to play it off.

"No, I believe I told you I would tell you something when I was sober" he followed you up the ladder to the first platform.

You kept your back to him and busied yourself moving a few bits of timber.

"Y/n" Eskel grabbed your shoulder and turned you to face him "I didn't mean to call you pretty last night".

In that moment you weren't sure if you were relieved, unsurprised or hurt.

Noticing your frown Eskel continued "what I should've said was beautiful" he dropped his hand from your shoulder to your grasp your own "gorgeous" he pulled you closer to him "sexy".

"Eskel" you studied his face for any sign that this was a joke.

"I mean it" he spoke firmly before moving in closer to you "and I should've told you years ago" you were so close that you could feel his breath on your face.

Not bothering to overthink anymore in that moment, you closed the gap and kissed him.

He returned the kiss eagerly and the two of you moved until your back hit a beam.

A creak was the only warning you got before you were tumbling back to the ground.

Eskel rolled to the side so that he didn't fall on top of you and you both ended up on your backs.

"Ouch" you commented without any real weight to the words "Vesemir is gonna have a field day".

Eskel turned to meet your gaze before you both broke into laughter.

Once you'd managed to stop laughing, you pulled yourself to your feet and assessed the damage.

"You really should give up on this place" Eskel stood up "it's a death trap".

"It's not that bad" you replied just as the top half of the timber fell behind you.


End file.
